sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Third Round (Escapades)
Second Round (Escapades) Pyrochlore: Yes I can hear! I'm just glad I was able to help. Galena: Antimony and I know that you would have done great out there. Once the arena cleared out and all the spectators left, they were told to stay put until Cubic Zirconia, Strontium Titanate, and the Andaras were done speaking with each other. A whistle was blown telling them to get up and to go see them. Fear struck into some gems as they walked to them. Once they arrived they all stood at attention. Cubic Zirconia was the first one to speak. Cubic Zirconia: Welcome back my little creations. He pushed a button that projected a holographic screen behind him. It was the updated bracket. The gems saw it and cheered for them all. See bracket>> http://imgur.com/a/lY7VN Cubic Zirconia: Yes yes. Go ahead and cheer for yourselfs. Oracle Clear: Much better performances today. Strontium Titanate: But, as the amount of you decreases, our expectations increases. Oracle Clear: That’s right. Divine Fire: Uh boss... Oracle Clear: What? Divine Fire: Don’t you think you should tell them what they have won? Oracle Clear: I suppose so. You tell them. Divine Fire: Oh. Okay then. Uhhh… Oracle Clear: Quickly! Divine Fire: Uh. You all will be going to our headquarters for extensive training. Oracle Clear: Now that’s over with, you are free to head back to your rooms. The gems left the arena and they all headed to their rooms. The next day, Galena decided to wake Antimony and Pyrochlore up for some early training. He knocked on their room door and waited for an answer. Antimony answered and opened the door. Galena: Goodmorning! Antimony: You’ve got thirty seconds. Galena: What? You know why I’m here! Go wake Pyro up. Antimony: I actually don’t. Twenty seconds left by the way. Galena: We both know that we’re in the third round of this tournament. Antimony: So? Galena: Soooo we are going against gems that are twice as tough than last round. Antimony: ...Fine… Give Pyro and I ten minutes… Galena: Make it five… Antimony: Fifteen. Bye bye now. Antimony closed the door and went to go wake up Pyrochlore. She nudged her while she was still sound a sleep. Antimony: Wake up. She slowly opened her eyes. Pyrochlore: What? Antimony: We need to go practice. Pyrochlore: But I spent all day yesterday practicing… Antimony: And you’re gonna do it again. Pyrochlore: Can you help me out of bed then? Antimony: Nope. Pyrochlore got out of the bed lazily. Anti and her slowly got themselves together. Meanwhile in the hallway where Galena was, Galena was leaning on a wall next to the room door. He had his arms crossed playing with his yo-yo. About five minutes passed and the room at the very end of the hall opened revealing Xa-Phia walking out of it. Galena scoffed at the sight of him. Xa-Phia: Hello to you too! Galena: *sigh* Xa-Phia: Something wrong? Galena: … Xa-Phia: … Galena: What are you doing up so early? Xa-Phia: Gonna get some early practice in. You? Galena closed his eyes and looked angered. Xa-Phia: Same thing huh? Galena: Yeah. Xa-Phia: Can I ask you something? Galena: What? Xa-Phia: Do you think that I’m…. Powerful? Galena blushed a little. Phia smiled and Galena shook it off. Galena: Well I do have to say. While your combat is… What's the best way to say this? Hmm… Let's just say, you fighting style is above average. Xa-Phia: Oh really? Did it hurt you to say that? Galena: It really did. Xa-Phia: Hmm. You waiting on Anti and Pyro? Galena: How do you know their gem names? Xa-Phia: Had a little talk with them. Galena: About what? Xa-Phia: Ah you know... Things. Galena had a concerned look on his face. Just then, Antimony and Pyrochlore walked out of their room and saw Galena and Phia standing there. Pyrochlore: Oh… Were we interrupting something? Antimony: I think we were. C’mon, Pyro, let’s leave them be. Galena: YOU WEREN’T! Let’s just go train! Xa-Phia: Are you guys going to Glacies Mariæ? Galena: No! Anti & Pyro: Yes! Xa-Phia: Great! I was going there also! Pyrochlore: Nice! We can head there together! Galena: Ugh. They headed out of the dorm building, and out of the gate at the lower part of the mountain. They were all silent for an hour until they started walking by a lake. Antimony: Hey Galena, remember when you pushed Pyro into that lake? Pyrochlore: So that WAS you! Galena: I told Anti to push you into that lake. And it was funny, you should have seen your face! Pyrochlore: You know what? I’m go- A splash of water came from the lake. Xa-Phia had jumped into it. Xa-Phia: Ahh this is nice. Come on in, the water is fine! Pyrochlore and Antimony used their gem to change into swimwear and jumped in the lake. Galena stayed back and crossed his arms. Galena: Get out of there so we can go! They ignored him and splashed one another. Pyrochlore: Wow, Anti! Didn’t know you had it in you! You’re really coming out of your shell! Antimony: Haha if you say so! Galena: HEY! GET OUT OF THERE NOW! Xa-Phia: You’re not our Diamond! Galena: Never said I was. Now get out. Xa-Phia: You really need to loosen up! Xa-Phia put water in his mouth and spitted it out in Galena’s face. Galena: Stop that! Xa-Phia: What if I don’t!? You’re out there and I’m in here! He spitted water in his face again. Galena: Damn it I said quit it! Xa-Phia: You said “stop that” not “quit it” but if you want me to, then you have to catch me first! He spitted water in his face yet again. Galena grew furious! He change into swimwear and charged for the lake, diving in. Xa-phia duct underwater. Galena emerged from the water looking for Phia. Galena: Where is he!? Pyrochlore: Under you. Antimony: Woah, Galena. You never told us you had abs! Galena blushed and lowered his body into the water, making sure they could only see his head. Antimony: Awww someone’s shy! Scared Xa-Phia, might see? Galena: NO! Xa-Phia popped up from below Galena causing Galena to sit on his shoulders. Galena: Put me down this instant! Xa-Phia: You need to have some fun! Stop being so uptight! Xa-Phia threw him off of his shoulders causing him to fall back first into the water. Galena emerged and looked at Xa-Phia dead in his eyes. Galena: I hate you… Xa-Phia swam to Galena and put his head two inches from Galena’s. Xa-Phia: I would hate me if I were you too… They looked at each other with angry expressions. Galena felt something on his foot. Galena: Stop touching my foot! Xa-Phia: That’s not me. I hate feet. Just like you. Galena stood out of the water and looked directly at Pyro and Anti. Galena: What all have you told him? They both looked at each other then back at Galena. Antimony: Told him what? Galena: Told him things about me! Pyrochlore: We haven’t told him anything! Galena: You’re- you’re lying to me, aren’t you!? Anti & Pyro: No we’re not! Xa-Phia: They’re not lying! Galena: Why are you sticking up for them? You basically confirmed that they are! Xa-Phia: Okay, so what if they did! They just cared for you! Galena: By giving out information about me? You guys are unbelievable. Galena let out a tear and headed out of the lake. He headed back towards the campus. Phia, Anti, and Pyro got out the lake and started to chase after him. By this time, they were back into their default clothes. Antimony: Galena, wait! We’re sorry? Pyrochlore: We didn’t mean it! Galena: Don’t talk to me. I want to be left alone! Pyrochlore: We just want to clear this up! Galena: Do. Not. Talk. To. Me! Xa-Phia: Leave him alone! It’s what he wants. Galena turned and looked at Xa-Phia and the other two. Xa-Phia: Everything was fine until you came into the picture... And as for you two, good luck in the tournament tonight... Galena turned back around and continued to walk around with more tears falling down his face. Xa-Phia was going to run after him but was stopped by Antimony. Antimony: Let’s just head to Glacies Mariæ. ---- The sun had fully set. The third round of the tournament was set to begin in three minutes and Galena was nowhere to be found. Antimony and Pyrochlore started to look worried. They were sitting in the competitors seating area. It’s more empty due to the continuation of the tournament. Antimony: Man we really messed up this time… Pyrochlore: I’m sure he’ll turn up soon. Antimony: I feel like we won’t. Xa-Phia: I’m sorry. You both have me to blame for all this happening. Antimony: Stop being so hard on yourself. Xa-Phia: But It’s true. He was right. The tournament then began. Cubic Zirconia was standing on a platform to talk about how the night would go. Strontium and The Andaras were sitting in their judge seats. Cubic Zirconia: Hello Hello, and welcome back to the battle tournament for round three. We have realized that it has been a long journey for competitors and we will have some words of wisdom for the winners tonight. But let’s talk about right now. I’m very eager to get this thing underway so I’m going to keep it short. Today’s battle arena is called “Pit Fall”. As you can all very well see, there are 500 large platforms arranged in a square. Each tile will fall after being touched by anything and will not regenerate for a full thirty seconds. We decided to make sure to keep all of you in motion. And I know what you’re thinking. “What’s at the bottom of the pit? It’s pitch black!” And I’ll tell you! It’s going to be Strontium and I “talking” to the losers. And what we say won’t be nice. And we ALL know how Strontium is! Anyway. Let’s bring out our first two teams of fighters! He stepped off of the platform and it disappeared, and the first fighters got up and headed down to the battle arena. Triphane: Okay, girls! Let’s show them what we got! Antimony rolled her eyes after hearing Triphane. Three minutes passed and Gypsum, Triphane, and Haüyne won their match. Then up next was Xa-Phia’s team and they won their round. They were half way threw the matches already, and still no sight of Galena anywhere. The third round then started and Anti and Pyro went to go warm up. Pyrochlore: I think we may have to forfeit… Antimony: What? Why? Pyrochlore: There’s no way we could do this without Galena. Antimony: I think we can prove to him that we can do this without him. Pyrochlore: If you say so. They heard the words “winner” come from the stadium. They both looked at each other and began heading towards their entrance area. Pyrochlore had to stop for a moment Her eyes started to water a bit. Antimony: What’s wrong? Pyrochlore: I’m scared! I’ve already failed you guys twice. Antimony: You never failed us. You’ve given it your all and that’s what matters. Now is not the time to get scared. Pyrochlore: You’re right! I have to stay strong. Antimony: Good now let’s go. They walked to their entrance and saw Galena standing there with his arms crossed looking into the arena. Anti and Pyro gasped and went to him. They started talking to him but he didn’t respond. He just kept looking in the arena. Pyrochlore: Oh… You’re still mad? Galena: When the round starts, Antimony, grab onto Pyrochlore. Pyrochlore, use your umbrella to launch into the air. I’ll handle them. Antimony: So wait. You’re just going to do it on your own? Galena: … The walked onto the battlefield and the round started, and did exactly what Galena said. Galena handled the other team quickly, not showing any mercy. The round ended and they were declared the winners. The battlefield went back to normal and the winners of each round came to a podium. Cubic Zirconia stepped onto the podium. Cubic Zirconia: Now, I have somethings to say.... ~End~ Second Round (CRV2) Characters Category:CRV2 Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Leu-Canon